


Adore You

by creamcoffeelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Canon (sort of), Choking, Communication Heavy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, Established Relationship, Findom (Financial Domination), Fluff, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, One scene of powerbottom Louis, Service Kink, Submissive Harry, Vibrators, mentions of family death, solo era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcoffeelou/pseuds/creamcoffeelou
Summary: When they’d first come into this lifestyle, the being in their roles in their day to day lives, Louis had struggled with it. He’d found it hard to distinguish between what Harry was doing because he thought he had to, with Louis as his dominant, and what he wanted to do just because of them being partners.Being ‘twenty-four-seven’ in the traditional sense wasn’t exactly realistic in their life, no matter how much they tried to make it work. They could do small things within their power dynamic, they could try their best to keep it going, but more or less, it wasn’t a constant thing. Harry called it submission with weekends and bank holidays, and it worked for them.As different as it was from what he expected, no matter what, in the end, it worked for them – and that was all that mattered.“Can I… take care of you?” Harry had asked, his eyes looking everywhere but at Louis. Louis had just turned twenty-three, they’d been exploring things, doing new things for years, and Harry still managed to surprise him. “Like… Just do things for you like you take such good care of me.”OR: A canon-compliant fic where Harry wants nothing more than to take care of Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188
Collections: HL Kink Festival 2019





	1. OCTOBER

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So, this is my fic for the HLkinkexchange. I took a few liberties with my prompt… but hopefully you still like it anyway! This is an established relationship fic, but I tried to include as much background and past and stuff as I could to make it feel a little bit more canon! It may not be 100% canon-compliant but I tried my best!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who beta'd, cheerled, or even just listened to me talk about this fic. It wouldn't exist without you guys.

It was just past ten when Louis sat up in bed to find Harry still sleeping soundly beside him.

He’d just gotten back from filming a new music video in Italy the night previous, and Harry had always been the type to get hit hard by jet lag. When he’d tumbled in at half past three in the morning, Louis had been the one that told him to strip out of his jeans before he just crawled under the covers with them still on. 

Louis pressed a kiss against his boy’s forehead as he crawled out of bed and made his way over to their shared wardrobe. It was custom designed, big enough to fit all their clothes and shoes, from their day to day items to their stage clothes. The two of them realised that they spent more time in California than they had thought they were going to when they bought a house in the states, which had started the habit of keeping the bulk of their clothes here. They’d both thought London would be home forever, that they’d settle down there and never leave. But, in the end the two of them had both fallen in love with the sunny days and the warm evenings that California offered. 

Louis had always been a London type of person, but he soon found that it was less of the location and more of the people there with him. With the easy access to flights and sleeping next to Harry every night, California felt just as much like home as anywhere else in the world.

They still had a home in London, just a few houses down from the one he’d bought for his family when he had the finances to do so. Harry’s mum lived only a few blocks down, too. The house was mostly filled with nonperishables and random things they’d collected from around the world but had yet to find a use for. It was home just as much as here, but this felt more permanent.

When they’d realised this, Harry had become determined to make it theirs. 

So, Harry had invited a team of contractors in to tear down the wall into the next bedroom and make their wardrobe and the bathroom larger. 

Of course, Louis had called him a diva. But as time went on, he’d started taking the extra space for granted, too. 

There were times when those memories would come back, to the irritation beneath his skin at finding sawdust on every surface and the sound of tools that seemed to stick around even hours after the contractors left – but then he’d remember the smile that was on Harry’s face the entire time.

When he’d asked about it, Harry hadn’t even taken a pause to think about what he wanted to say. “I’m happy about this because they’re building our home. After that, Louis found himself smiling about it, too. He tended to forget the big picture with all of this. As life went slow without the hustle of touring for two thirds of the year, it was easy to forget what all of this was for. He was here to build a family, to live his life with the man he loves, and that’s what really mattered.

Harry grounded him, even if it never seemed like he would. 

Harry was a free spirit, the kind of person who rarely liked to stay in one place for long. He got antsy if he didn’t move around at least once every few months and the feeling only got worse inside of him as the weather got colder. London weather made him sad, most of the time. The cold and the lack of sunlight took away his creativity and left him with little motivation to do much of anything. And, as Harry always said, it was too familiar.

Louis knew he was his most creative when he was surrounded by new things and new people, knew that the only way he could finish his work was to be away from everything familiar. He loved the ocean, loved going to new cities and new countries to experience new things. It kept things exciting, even if it made it hard for Louis to write, sometimes.

But he really didn’t mind that, too much.

He found inspiration in the mundane and ordinary. When he had the time to just sit and think, to concentrate on himself and what was going on around him. Those were the moments inspiration struck for Louis. Yet, he also found inspiration in Harry, in the experiences the two of them shared that Louis knew he likely wouldn’t have if it weren’t for the other man.

As much as he knew it was awkward or cliché to say, they completed each other. Sometimes Harry would drift too far from home, not knowing when to stop, unable to catch himself when he was going too far and Louis would bring him home and help him find his footing again. Just like when Louis was too deep into himself and he was lost in his own world, out of touch from everything, Harry managed to bring him back down.

The two of them didn’t have any plans for the day, but Harry had invited friends over for the evening. Harry recharged with the company of others, and as odd as Louis had always found that, he tried to support Harry in every way he could. So, he pulled a soft, grey YSL sweater from Harry’s side of the closet and then a pair of jeans from his dresser right beside it. Without too much thought, he pulled out a pair of light pink socks and a pair of panties to match.

Harry always liked his socks and panties to match, so he could be pretty for Louis. He’d always loved being looked at, and in that way, just for Louis, Harry seemed to bask in it. 

He knew Harry loved to look good to the public, knew he loved to show himself off and be the centre of attention, but he also knew there was something different about wearing panties, or doing something just for Louis in the company of others. He wasn’t an exhibitionist – neither of them were, really, but the two of them certainly enjoyed the thrill of the secrecy.

On top of the dresser was Harry’s jewellery box. He kept most of his rings there, along with his necklaces and bracelets. His watches were on a display shelf beside it, but he didn’t wear them too often, so they mostly collected dust.

Harry was a far stretch from Harry in the public eye, behind closed doors. Even if he was just as much of a brand diva and still loved his high-end clothing. He was less flashy, a little less out of the box with what he liked to wear when he was just around the house.

Louis picked out three rings from the box, nothing too flashy, just because he knew Harry felt like something was missing without it. Then, he grabbed the necklace with their wedding ring on it. Harry wore it almost every day, a sly display of it. He’d had the band melted down into a cross shape to be worn as a necklace.

That had been a long discussion, but in the end, he knew that it was the only way he could wear it every day. They’d agreed on it on the terms that once they were able to come out to the world, to be themselves in more ways than behind closed doors, they’d go and get new rings to wear every day. It helped that Harry also wore his peace ring every day – the ring that symbolises their relationship as a dominant and submissive.

He knew most couples didn’t wear both, usually choosing a collar (or, for Harry, the ring), or the wedding ring, but Harry was happy to wear both. That was something they both knew they could never take public, so he loved the sentiment regardless of how Harry decided to show it.

He finished Harry’s outfit for the day with his favourite pair of short-heel boots for if they went out for the day, grabbed something easy from his side of the wardrobe, and set everything out on the cabinet at the foot of the bed. Harry was still fast asleep, but he’d moved since Louis got out of bed. When they slept, Harry usually ended up curled up against him with Louis spooning his back, but as soon as he was alone in bed, he always managed to starfish out across the entire thing. His hair poofed up in a sleep muddled mess, but he still looked beautiful, somehow. He always did.

He wouldn’t be upstairs when Harry woke up to see his clothes, but he didn’t mind. That part was for him. There were still times when he forgot to set out clothes for him, and he usually made up something like he’d done it intentionally to get him to stay naked all day, but Harry always played along. Even with a sly little smile on his face because he knew Louis had just forgotten and went along with it.

When he tried to think back to when this started, he couldn’t really remember the exact moment. It had started with little comments, small things like, “You’d look lovely in that, love,” or “Would you wear that for me?” and Harry always seemed to love that. It evolved from that, overtime, to Louis picking clothes from the store for Harry to wear, and then before long, they were here. They’d been doing it for months before they really sat down and had a conversation about it, about how much Harry loved when Louis took care of him in that way.

In the beginning, the two of them discovered all of this by accident.

When they were just two kids thrown into a bunk together and sharing rushed kisses when the other boys were out of the room Louis would pull just a little too hard on Harry’s hair, neither of them knew what that was. Neither of them knew there was a name for something like that.

They were each other’s first and only serious relationship. As time went on, they stumbled their way over each new thing as it came.

That, of all the things, hadn’t changed in the near decade they’d been together. It seemed like they were always discovering new things to make each other happy. By then, they’d grown into it and into themselves. They weren’t boys who were afraid of themselves, anymore. Now, they were able to have discussions about these things and knew to confront them as they showed up. But that was a new part of the thrill of it all.

He changed into his own clothes for the day before stepping into his slippers and making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Originally, their bedroom was supposed to be the downstairs master suite. It was the same size as the one upstairs, with most of the same amenities after Harry’s hired team had come in to do the work, but when they’d thought about it from a practical stance, they realised upstairs was best. So, they’d decided to keep their life on the second floor. All the bedrooms except one were upstairs, and as kids came and their parents got older, having the room downstairs without needing to climb stairs to get between would be nice.

Harry also said something about the utility room being on the same floor as their bedroom making his life easier, and Louis hadn’t thought about that until he experienced it, and then he realised (once again) how happy he was to be married to such a smart man.

He pulled out the glass coffee maker from the cabinet just above the sink as well as a filter and coffee grounds. Harry had introduced him to this method of making coffee after he’d complained about the bitterness of it being what made him not like it – and he hadn’t been able to go back since. He scooped three spoons of coffee grounds into the filter and switched on the water kettle – special with a long spout since Harry had said that it’s important to this method of brewing coffee.

He didn’t mind waiting for the water to boil since he’d been a tea drinker for most of his life. He just leaned back against the counter and scrolled through his twitter. He’d released Kill My Mind just a few weeks prior and had another single queued up to go out the following week. He loved watching his fans speculate. There was something exciting about watching their excitement, even if he really hadn’t done – in his own mind – enough to deserve it.

Things had been hard after his mum and Fizz, but he was still determined to get things done. To do what he’d been promising for years. It helped in getting his mind off things, anyway. He’d given himself time to grieve, time to be with his family, time to work through everything in his own way and on his own terms, and now this was what he knew he needed to do. Getting back on track with work was what he needed.

The water was close to boiling, then, so he cut the power to the kettle and poured a bit over the coffee grounds, then waited for the bubbles to die down. It was a slower process, but the last time he’d rushed over this bit the coffee had come out like shit, so he learned his lesson. As soon as all of the bubbles were gone, he poured the rest of the water over slowly, in small circular motions, each time waiting for all of the water to work its way through the grounds and down into the glass of the coffee maker.

As soon as he was finished, he poured himself a cup of coffee and went back to the bar seating at the edge of the counter. It had one of the best views in the house, with an all-around view of the ocean through floor to ceiling windows. They had opted out of sectioning off a piece of the beach for their backyard to get a grassy patch instead for the dogs, but the view was still incredible, and they still could go to the beach in the backyard at any time – it just wasn’t exclusively theirs.

He sat there a while, just letting himself zone out and stare at the waves, the clouds in the sky muting the blue of it just slightly, before he realised he was lonely. Given it wasn’t in the way he got when Harry wasn’t home at all, but rather the kind that felt like he was too far from Harry when they were able to be together.

When Harry wasn’t there, Louis always felt like a part of him was missing. Harry wrote about it better than he ever could, but the feeling was there for both. Harry was as much of a free spirit as he was a sap, and when Louis just couldn’t keep up with his adventures, or when Harry was off doing things for work and Louis had made prior commitments, they missed each other dearly.

Whether he was gone for a week on some photoshoot or a month filming a video, it always hurt when he left. The feeling of hugging him, of kissing him for the last time for no matter how long before he walked out to the car waiting for him never dulled. Flying out to see one another or Harry flying home just for a couple of days never felt like it was permanent, so when they had their time together uninterrupted, he couldn’t help but cherish it. 

Their dynamic had changed so much when the band split, even if very little between the two of them specifically had changed. They weren’t together every moment anymore, like they had been when two thirds of their lives were spent in hotels and on tour buses, but they were still almost like one unit. It was different, but different in a way that felt freeing.

Or, maybe it wasn’t so much that they changed, but their circumstances changed. The two of them were still, relatively, the same people they had been when they were in One Direction. Older, certainly, more mature, perhaps, a little more versed in what they wanted to do and how they wanted to shape themselves, certainly.

They were able to grow into themselves just a little more without the barriers of others telling them what they needed to be doing at all hours of the day. 

He played on his phone for a while longer, sipping at another cup of coffee and just waiting for Harry to wake up, even if he knew the other man wouldn’t wake up for a while longer. The selfish part of him wanted to go and wake him up, keep him to himself for the rest of the morning, but he knew that he needed to sleep. They’d stayed up too late the night before, just wrapped up in each other. But that was exactly how Louis wanted it.

After about an hour, Louis had managed to check some emails, and make a new Instagram post announcing the date for We Made It. Or, he drafted it, at least. His team would have to look it over later in the day and make sure all was well, and then they’d publish it whenever peak social media hours were or something like that – the logistics he hated hearing about and rarely paid any attention to.

He knew his real fans would care regardless of the time he posted something or exactly how his caption was phrased, and that was what he truly cared about.

He closed his laptop, leaving it at the bar for the time being, and poured two more cups of coffee. It was late enough in the day now that he didn’t feel too bad about waking Harry, and he didn’t feel bad at all since he had a cup of coffee in his hand while he was doing it. He made his way upstairs quietly and set the cups on the nightstand right beside Harry’s side of the bed. “Harry, babe?”

He was still snoring softly, barely audible, and he looked beautiful.

“Haaaarry,” He said a little louder, dragging out the a, “My love, wake up.”

His eyes opened then, and he smiled.

“Good morning,” Harry said, his voice sleep soft.

“I brought you coffee,” Louis said, handing him his mug as he sat up in their bed.

“Have I told you recently that I love you?”

“Not in about… ten hours?” Louis said, grinning softly. He grabbed his own mug and went around to get into his own side of the bed, putting an arm around Harry. He was always a cuddler in the mornings, always wanted to be held or to have a few moments to just lie in together. It was one of the things Louis cherished about having him home.

“Well, I love you. Very much. More than anything.”

Harry took his coffee black since he only liked milk in his tea, but not coffee, and before long Louis had taken to it, too. So, Harry tasted like coffee when he kissed him, his lips soft even if he had a bad habit of biting them.

They sat in bed for another two hours even after the coffee went cold, just being together. Even if Harry hadn’t been gone long, he still missed him more than anything. Now that both of their albums were completely finished, they could spend as much time as they wanted together, not worrying about working or studio time or being apart for too long.

He knew Harry would still go out and be with his friends and Louis had plans coming up, too, so they weren’t entirely co-dependent, but he knew that their dependency on one another was just one of the many symptoms that One Direction left them with. Being apart for what normal couples would consider a healthy amount of time felt like an eternity after sleeping in a single bed bunk together for years on end. 

“How would you feel about going out for brunch?”

“That sounds lovely. Can I shower first?” That was more of what Louis was looking for – some kind of confirmation to see if Harry was ready to jump back into their dynamic or not. There were times that he needed breaks, and he was terrible at communicating that, but the trust that he placed in Louis to allow him to check and to know what he needed, that was more than enough to make him feel comfortable with it.

“Of course, love. Don’t take too long. And use the coconut milk shampoo, I love that one,” Louis said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair with a soft smile.

“Okay. I love you.”

Harry went off into the bathroom after that, taking the little pile of clothes at the foot of the bed with him, a small smile spreading over his face as he saw them. He didn’t say anything as he went, but Louis always found that he liked that more, in a way. It felt more personal, more like it was just for him rather than Louis doing something for him. He knew that was exactly how the other man liked it, too, and that was something they shared.

Just a minute later Louis could hear the sound of the shower running and he got out of bed and collected their mugs to take down to the kitchen. He rinsed them out and set them in the dishwasher, then grabbed his shoes from beside the door where he’d left them the night before. He’d always had a bad habit of leaving his shoes there, even if they had a specific cabinet for them in their wardrobe.

Harry came out of the shower fifteen minutes later, his hair wrapped in a towel and wearing the clothes Louis had picked out for him. He smelled like coconuts and Louis’ body wash and it was just another reminder of how in love he was with him. A small sliver of pink from his socks showed from between the end of his pants and his boots, but he didn’t seem to mind. He’d fuss endlessly over something like that if he were about to go on stage or about to get papped, but Louis had made sure to blacklist the two of them for the entire week so they could spend some quality time together. It felt nice to have the power to do that, just to be able to go out and do things on their own without the worry of having to pose with girls or without the worry of having to be apart for even an hour while one person gets photos taken and the other gets them done at another location.

It was always a pain.

“You ready to go, baby?”

“Ready,” he said following behind Louis. Louis grabbed their jackets from the coat rack beside the front door, handing a black leather one to Harry and keeping a soft Adidas one for himself, then he grabbed the car keys from the hook beside the door.

When it was just the two of them doing something so casual, he didn’t like to call a driver. Calling a driver was surrendering that bit of control that they’d never had in the band, and having the option of it now was something he always took advantage of.

As much as he loved the band and knew he always would, there were many things he knew he would have to change when they got back together. Now that he’s experienced a lower stress environment, seen how it’s benefited him, benefited Harry, and also Niall and Liam – none of them would be able to go back to exactly how things were before. It would never work.

As the two of them walked out to Harry’s car - or their shared car really, but still Harry’s baby – Harry didn’t ask where they were going. He didn’t, when he fell into these kinds of moods. When he wanted Louis to just take care of him without question. Louis loved him like that, loved how soft and easy he was in every way that Louis could ever ask for.

Harry was constantly able to surprise him, consistently able to do things for him that Louis didn’t even know he needed before Harry did it for him, and maybe that was what made their dynamic so magical. 

Louis took the drivers seat, as usual, and started the engine. The car came to life, soft music playing over the radio that he’d left on the last time he drove. Harry took over the passenger's side, letting his head fall back onto the headrest as he relaxed into the smooth, full grain leather seat. His hand instinctively slid past the centre console separating the two of them to rest on Louis’ thigh, always seeking out that touch. Louis shifted the car into drive before linking their fingers together and driving off. 

He took him to their favourite locally owned brunch place.

It was owned by a seventy-two-year-old named Maybell who’s life mission was to get ‘unusual’ cats adopted. She let the cats roam about the restaurant and just asked patrons to keep them from getting out on their way in. One of the cats that hadn’t been adopted in all of the five years that Louis and Harry had been coming to the restaurant was a fat tabby cat with one eye missing and half of a tail. Her name was Nub, and she recognised the two of them the moment they walked through the door.

It was a relatively unknown place, tucked between buildings and out of sight. He and Harry had been making anonymous donations to the fund since they moved in, and as much as they wanted to be sly, they both knew Maybell knew it was them. No one ever talked about it, though, despite the woman’s efforts to give them as much free food as she could get them to eat. She’d never had any children and she’d never married, so she took the two of them as her adopted grandchildren, or so she said.

“Harry! Louis!” Maybell nearly shouted as the two of them walked inside. She was a posh older woman with a strong royal English accent. “I’m so happy to see you! I’ll put some coffee on. You two go ahead and sit wherever you like.” She was fast for her age, always saying that her love for coffee both kept her young and kept her fast.

The food at the café was great, but most of the time he figured they kept coming back because of how much the two of them loved Maybell.

They sat at a small booth near the front and away from the windows to be slightly discreet, just in case, and let Maybell make their coffee. The music she played had just recently upgraded from the old vinyl system to a digital system, primarily for the convenience, and as much as Louis had gotten used to the digital sound from working around it every day, he couldn’t help but feel like he missed the soft scratches and raw sound of the vinyl.

He didn’t mind, though, and Harry sang along softly to one of the songs that came on from the playlist.

Just a moment later, Maybell came with a pot of coffee and three mugs and sat down with them. It was easy to catch up with her and as they talked the cats would come up and rub against their legs or jump onto their laps. They were trained well enough not to jump on the table, which was one of the many reasons Louis had always loved coming there.

They ended up giving their order to the cook between conversation happy to just be around a familiar face who enjoyed their company as much as they enjoyed hers.

“So, have you boys done anything interesting the last few weeks I haven’t seen you?”

“I just got back from Italy last night, filmed a new video for a single I’m putting out in a couple of months,” Harry said, smiling.

“I just put out a single a few weeks ago, and I’m gearing up to put out another. Then we’re both touring individually next year with dates dropping soon, within the next few weeks.”

“Oh, I’m so happy for the both of you! You’re so talented. I gave your newest song a listen last week and it was just lovely. Yours as well Harry. They’re both lovely.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind,” Harry said, smiling. He was always so humble about his own music, even if there were times when he hated his music and didn’t enjoy anything he created. Those were the days when he had to get out of town to start something new.

“Has anything been on with you?”

“I actually wanted to let you boys know that I’m going to be selling the café at the end of the year,” She said with a soft frown. She took a sip of her own coffee, eyes travelling down to look at the table. She didn’t look sad, just like the was thinking.

“What? Has something gone wrong?” Louis had always had a slight tendency to jump to the worst case scenario, but asking if everything was alright helped fix that.

“No, dear. Not at all. Those… ‘anonymous donors’ have been lovely in keeping it well above fine,” She said with a sly smile. “I’m just getting old. I suppose I’ll take all of these babies and just go home and stop working for a while.” He smiled.

“We’ll have to drop by for a visit every once in a while. Or you’ll have to come by ours.”

“Oh you boys are too kind. I’d love that.”

Their food arrives and Maybell stays with them for a while longer, the conversation still easy and simple between them. Maybell had taken some sort of a grandmotherly role between Harry and Louis, always happy to feed them beyond what their dieticians wanted (always with a wink and what they don’t know doesn’t matter) and happy to listen to anything that was troubling them. A big part of Louis knew something would be missing when she retired. 

But she left soon after to tend to a few other guests and assist Tim, Maybell’s oldest (and favourite, although she would never admit it) grandson, a chummy 16 year old boy who’s been helping her around the cafe since he was a little boy just trying to earn some pocket money by clearing off and resetting tables after guests have left. 

Harry and Louis dug into some of the cafe’s delectable treats, ham and cheese croissants, salted caramel stuffed pancakes, bacon hash browns, and (much to Louis’ dismay) Harry’s favorite, roasted tomatoes and avocado on toast. Their routine had always been to order several things off of any menu put in front of them and just split up anything that looked good, and this was no different. 

After they were satisfied, they left two crisp hundred dollar bills on the table, hiding it from view so the old lady would only see it long after they’d gone, and would have no choice but to keep it. It wasn’t something they always did, sometimes tipping on their cards instead of cash so that she wouldn’t notice right away, but there were other times when cash felt like a better thing to do. 

They both hugged her tight and promised to keep in touch and come see her again before they left town again. She sent them off with hugs, kisses, and a paper bag filled to the brim with some of their favourite pastries. 

After brunch, Louis drove them right back home. 

He didn’t really want to be out for the entire day, and he could tell that Harry was tired too. When he was jetlagged, he got bursts of energy that quickly faded out just as soon as they came. No matter how many jetlag pills he took or how many cups of coffee he drank, he always seemed to crash as soon as he got even just slightly tired when he was jetlagged.

Louis always made sure to take care of him when he was like that.

There weren’t many things better than making sure his boy was comfortable and happy, and he would give anything to make sure he was like that all the time. 

“Tired, love?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his knee softly. Harry just nodded, waiting until they were at a red light to lean over and kiss him gently. “When we get home, why don’t you lie down on the couch and put on a film and I’ll make you some tea?”

“Will you lie with me?” When they had purchased the furniture for their house, wanting to sleep on the couch together was one of the primary concerns they’d had. In the end, they’d purchased a sectional with pull out seats rather than recliners. The seats, when they pulled out, were just slightly wider than a single bed, but that was exactly what they were used to. The familiarity felt nice, sometimes.

“Of course.”

There was one more set of lights before they got home and Louis drove through it on a green light. Harry pushed the button to the garage as they pulled up, and he drove inside without a thought. It was familiar. Home.

He got out and opened Harry’s door, letting him follow behind him as he walked inside.

Harry went straight to the living room and laid down, kicking off his shoes right beside the couch, and turned the TV on as soon as he laid down. After starting the kettle up and grabbing two mugs for tea, Louis made sure to set an alarm on his phone for when they needed to be up. He had a feeling they would both fall asleep before long and he didn’t want to sleep through dinner with their friends.

He poured both of them a cup of tea, the caffeine free kind to make sure Harry would be able to have a peaceful nap, and brought both mugs out to the living room. Harry was still awake, but just barely. He could never fall asleep without drinking something warm first, whether it was tea or hot lemon water or hot chocolate, so Louis handed him the cup and grabbed a blanket from the basket beside the couch.

“Sorry I’m being so boring today,” He said softly, laying his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s okay baby. You’re tired and jet lagged. Sleep as much as you need.”

“I miss you, though.”

“I miss you too, my love. But we have this entire week to be together. Rest.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Louis just smiled and placed a soft kiss against his husband’s mouth. He was so, so in love with him.

As usual. Harry drifted off impressively quick. After all these years, it still astounded Louis how easily the boy could fall asleep, at any place and any time. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the slightest bit jealous at times, especially when he found himself laying beside the other man and just watching him sleep so peacefully. But, lately, he’s found that, for him, laying next to Harry is the same as taking a handful of melatonin gummies. It was relaxing, soothing, the feeling of home that he always needed to be able to sleep restfully. Hearing his husband’s soft snuffling, smelling his sweet scent and feeling his weight against his chest lulled him to sleep incredibly fast as well, so really, he couldn’t complain.

Louis woke up to the sound of his alarm and silenced it after one ring. He’d set it fairly early so he could take a shower and still have time to mess around, so he wanted to let Harry sleep a while longer. But when he stood, Harry shuffled around and opened his eyes, smiling up at him.

How he always seemed to wake up in such a good mood Louis would never understand – being the type of person who doesn’t feel entirely human unless he’s had at least a few minutes to adjust to the living world once again – but he’s never once complained. “Go back to sleep love, I’m just going to take a shower.”

Harry sat up anyway, stretching out his arms and cracking his neck.

“Unless you want to join me?”

He could always read Harry well. Had always prided himself on his ability to do so, and this time was no different. The other man seemed to perk up immediately at the offer, smiling and standing up.

There was no purpose for Harry to take another shower, but Louis was happy to have him there with him. They’d been apart for weeks, and Louis was more than happy to have the chance to get his hands back on his boy.

Harry grabbed his hand, laced their fingers together loosely as the two of them walked up the stairs together, through their room, and into the bathroom. They’d both fallen asleep in their jeans, but it had only been for a few hours, so he didn’t see the point in changing out of them just for a friends dinner.

They stripped out of their clothes quietly as Louis turned on the water, holding a hand beneath the rainfall style shower to make sure that it was a good temperature. “After you, love.”

Harry stepped into the shower and Louis just took a moment to stare at him. He was so beautiful, stunning in ways that could let Louis look at him for hours on end.

He stepped in after Harry and slid the glass door of the shower closed behind him. Harry just stood under the water, eyes closed and face tilted up towards the stream. His hair was longer than it had been for quite a while, curling at his ears. It was Louis’ favorite length on him, just because he could pull at it when he wanted – and the sounds Harry made when his hair was getting pulled were some of his favourite noises in the world.

“You’re so beautiful. I love you.” He said, pulling Harry closer to him, smiling up as he looked into his eyes.

“I love you too,” Harry said with a smile.

Louis wasn’t sure what it was, but he suddenly felt like he would die if he went any longer without touching Harry. There were moments when he felt like that, when it seemed like Harry was his entire world and there was nothing worth anything without him. It didn’t happen often – and usually only in moments like that when they’d been apart for too long.

Louis poured soap over his hands and ran it over Harry’s skin, taking his time as he let his hands roam over every inch of Harry’s body. He’d get a soft giggle out of the other man every time he touched his sides where he was ticklish, and he’d repay him with a kiss.

It was really just an excuse to touch him, but he knew he didn’t need to justify that to anyone. He kissed him softly, hands resting on his hips. He pressed softly against Harry’s hips, guiding him backwards so he was flush with the wall and kissed along the skin on his shoulder as he kept his hands roaming against the other man’s skin. It was an easy shift from playful touching to wanting to get off. Harry was leaning entirely against the wall behind him as Louis touched him, his dick half hard just from the gentle touches he was getting.

“Good, baby?” Harry hummed softly, eyes closed.

“Use your words, my love.”

“Good,” He finally said. Louis let one of his hands roam up to Harry’s nipple, tracing around the little nub of it until it was hard, then pinching it between his fingers. Harry’s breath picked up and Louis just smiled. He kissed along the column of Harry’s neck, nipping little bite marks in a few spots along his skin. He had a slight thing for marking Harry up, and getting to mark his neck only took it a step further than what he was used to. There were too many times that he had to mark his thighs to keep everything hidden, so when he knew he had Harry to himself, he always took advantage.

Once Harry was panting with his teasing, Louis guided him to turn around, just a gentle movement with his hands on his hips. Slowly, he ran his hands down to Harry’s wrists and grabbed them, moving them above his head, palms flat against the tile. “Stay still for me, love,” He said, listening to the way Harry’s breath was short and raspy. “Can you do that?”

“Yes, yeah, of course.” Harry had told him once that being told to stay still can be just as powerful as actually being tied up, sometimes. He’d said that the knowledge that he can move at any time but that he’s actively choosing not to just to keep Louis happy is one of the best feelings in the world, when he’s in the right headspace.

Usually Louis would only do this when he wanted Harry to go under, but he didn’t plan on letting this go on that long. He’d left enough time to take care of Harry just in case he went under anyway, since they’d been apart for so long, but that was just what he did. He was responsible because he had a strong tendency to be overprepared. He thrived off of taking care of Harry and he could only do that if he thought through every piece of it.

“Hm?”

“Yes, Daddy. Can be good.” Louis sunk down to his knees, then. Harry leaned his forehead against the tile of the wall and Louis could already see the slight tremor in his thighs. Louis knew he got off on the anticipation of it, on waiting and just taking whatever it was that Louis was kind enough to give him. Watching him fall apart under his hands was magical and beautiful all at the same time, too.

He spread Harry’s cheeks apart and blew softly over his hole, twitching with it as Harry’s hand moved just slightly against the tile, making a slippery noise with the movement. Louis paused and let Harry move his hands back to where they had been before he went back to touching him.

They did this often enough that they always kept a small travel size bottle of lube in the shower, and he grabbed that quietly, keeping Harry’s attention off of him. The element of faux surprise was one of the more important pieces to their scenes, to the dynamic they’d established together.

The sound of the water running over them covered the noise of the cap opening and it was warm against his skin from the warm water of the shower. He poured a generous amount over his fingers and pressed a single digit against Harry’s hole, getting a pleased sigh in response. His thighs were still trembling, just ever-so-slightly, and he looked beautiful.

He let himself tease for a few more minutes, just letting Harry get lost in it, before he leaned in and circled his finger with his tongue. Harry moaned at that, loud and echoing in the shower around them. His hands slid down the wall just slightly, but Louis couldn’t help but go easy on him. They’d been apart for too long and Louis wanted nothing more than seeing his boy pleased.

Harry always fell apart so easily and so beautifully.

He added a second finger without warning, pressing both digits in to the knuckle quickly. As much as he wanted to drag this out, to see Harry’s face as he teased him to the edge only to bring him back all over again, it had been too long since they’d been together, and even as he got older, he never seemed to get used to how amazing Harry was, to all of this. He couldn’t help himself.

Harry had always been loud in bed, and this was no different. He was whining, moaning, panting as Louis pressed his tongue in beside his fingers and pressed against his prostate with each movement.

Harry let out a soft, silent scream as he came, thighs trembling harder.

He got on his knees and opened his mouth, eyes still shut. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and worked his hand over his own dick quickly, before he came over Harry’s face. “Thank you,” Harry said with a dopey smile.

“I love you,” Louis said as he helped the other man up. He was still slightly wobbly on his legs, the slippery floor beneath them not really helping anything, but he looked fully blissed out. He seemed happy in the way that Louis knew only he could make him, and that made him happier than he could ever describe. There was just something so special about that, about being able to do that for his boy. In turn, it made him happier than anyone else could ever make him.

He’d been questioned about it, before. By his friends who didn’t understand, or even by Harry. People couldn’t seem to understand how he could be so happy just doing everything for someone else, and in return just getting their happiness. But it always gave him such a high, such a fantastic feeling that he couldn’t describe even if he tried.

He felt like the most powerful person in the world while also being the weakest. He had complete control, yet Harry could bring him to his knees with a single plea if he wanted to. If anyone had asked him ten years ago if this was where he saw himself, if this was what he saw himself doing, he’d have said no, absolutely not. But now that he’d done it, experienced it in it’s full glory, he didn’t think he could ever go back to how things could have been.

They washed up, taking the time to clean themselves up after that.

Harry washed Louis’ hair since his own didn’t need washing again, and they stood under the water, just being with each other again, enjoying each other’s presence.

  
Niall came over a few hours later, along with a few of Harry’s other friends.

Harry made dinner and set everything up nicely, set out a few bottles of liquor on the bar cabinet and poured jugs of mixers into their containers, set out on ice. His boy loved taking care of him, loved doing anything that he could for him, in any way that he could think of.

When they’d first come into this lifestyle, the being in their roles in their day to day lives, Louis had struggled with it. He’d found it hard to distinguish between what Harry was doing because he thought he had to, with Louis as his dominant, and what he wanted to do just because of them being partners.

Being ‘twenty-four-seven’ wasn’t exactly realistic in their life, no matter how much they tried to make it work. They could do small things within the power dynamic, they could try their best to keep it going, but more or less, it wasn’t a constant thing. Harry called it submission with weekends and bank holidays, and it worked for them.

But no matter what, in the end, it worked for them – and that was all that mattered.

“Can I… take care of you?” Harry had asked, his eyes looking everywhere but at Louis. Louis had just turned twenty-three, they’d been exploring things, doing new things for years, and Harry still managed to surprise him.

“Like… Just do things for you.”

“Is it a kink thing?”

“I mean – okay, like,” Harry tended to stumble over his words when they had these discussions, with a flush on his cheeks and his thoughts going too fast. Louis was always patient with him, always just let him get whatever he needed to get out in however long he needed to take. “Sort of, but also not really. I want to do things for you outside of sex, to make you happy. To take care of you. Like you take care of me. It feels good – both as a sexual thing and as just a me thing.”

They were sitting at a table in their hotel room in New York, two cups of coffee sitting between them like every other morning.

“Yeah baby. Of course. Anything that makes you happy, always.”

Harry’s smile was as bright as the morning sun.

He’d grown from what his original idea of a service submission kink had been. He’d only seen people dressing up in French maid outfits and doing mundane, useless tasks in porn he and Harry had watched back in the day when they were exploring it, or worse, in comedy shows. It evolved over time for him to know that it was something deep rooted for Harry, that he wanted to please Louis in ways that made him feel owned.

In the beginning, he hadn’t understood it. But as time went on, he grew to love it – both because of how much Harry loved it, and in the feeling of Harry doing this for him.

As much as he thrived in the feeling of ordinary, in the day to day and the mundane bits of life, he loved the overwhelming feeling of surprise Harry left him with every day. The new feelings, the love he felt for him, the experiences they would have together. Every day felt new and exciting, and every moment of it made him fall more and more in love with his boy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was chilly outside as Louis stood on their balcony, arms leaning on the railing, smoking a cigarette. Wisps of clouds covered the sky as the sun slowly started to rise and a gust of wind blew a strand of his hair into his face. The months of the year seemed to roll by faster than they should have, and everything he’d been waiting for was coming up sooner than he’d anticipated. 

He was excited for it. Beyond excited, really, to finally be able to put something finished into the world – for him and Harry to both be able to take the next steps of their careers together. It felt like a big thing, even if he knew it was just business as usual. 

Clifford was laying at his feet, snoring softly. He’d followed him outside like he did most mornings, hopping off of the foot of his and Harry’s bed to spend the early morning minutes with him, only to crawl back into bed with him twenty minutes later when he’d satisfied his nicotine addiction and his inability to sleep. 

They were scheduled to be at the airport in five hours, one of which would be spent navigating traffic, and he hadn’t even started packing yet. He knew Harry would be the one packing his bag for him – something about packing efficiently – but the mild sting of stress still sat tight below the surface of his skin. 

Travelling was something that had become just a part of his life over the years, yet he still felt nervous every time, before every trip. It never made any sense. He put his cigarette out in the tray on the balcony and leaned down to pet Clifford’s head, smiling as he looked up and hopped up onto his feet. 

“Morning, bud,” He said, giving him a few minutes of attention just to forget that he was leaving. 

He was beyond excited to get on stage, more than excited to get to perform his songs for such a massive audience, but the leaving was the hard part. Harry was going with him – even if just to stay backstage and to stay in their hotel – which made it easier, but leaving home always managed to make him anxious. 

He opened one of the double doors that led out to their balcony and made his way inside, Cliff following behind him as he crawled back into bed. Harry was awake, eyes half opened as he grabbed his phone to check the time before snuggling into Louis’ side. Clifford jumped up into bed and laid himself down at their feet with a little satisfied huff. 

“Hi baby,” Louis said, wrapping an arm around his boy. 

“Hi Daddy.” They’d stayed up too late the night before watching a new film and he could tell Harry was still tired from it, but he would sleep on the plane. He always managed to fall asleep on them, whether he was tired or not. 

“Go back to sleep babe. We don’t have to be up for another hour or two.” 

“But you’re up,” He said, his bottom lip out in a pout. Louis just laughed softly and let his own eyes close. 

“Not for long. Just woke up for some reason and got up for a smoke.” 

“Okay. Goodnight,” Harry said, eyes closing again. Louis let himself fall back asleep, too, surrounded by the people he loved. 

In the years that they’d been doing this, he found it much easier to ignore the looks they got when the two of them were led to the travelling-together first-class seats. The little pods were entirely private with a closing door and seats that folded down into a shared standard sized bed. It was a short flight, but Harry always put the bed down and tried to sleep for at least a few hours of it. Just long enough to forget that they were a mile in the air with nothing else to do. 

Once the plane had taken off, they both pressed their buttons that let the seats lay all the way back and curled into each other, Rocketman playing on the little TV screen. 

Harry ran his nose up and down Louis’ neck, sucking a kiss to where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Will you wake me up like, twenty minutes before we land?” Harry asked, eyes closed as he laid his head on Louis’ chest. 

“Okay, baby. Sleep well.” Louis kissed the top of his head, taking in the sweet smell of his shampoo and curled his arms protectively around him, giggling as he heard the boy’s soft snores as he fell into a deep slumber. “I love you so much” Louis whispered into his ear, although he knew Harry was way past the point of hearing anything. But, he was sure he felt him squeeze him just a bit tighter after that. 

Less than four hours later, they landed.

Mexico was hot, but the sun felt nice against his skin. 

It was a cloudless day with decent sized waves for when he wanted to surf later, and the perfect day to be outside. Laying out on the little seat beside the ocean was the easiest way to clear his mind, to get rid of any anxieties he had before a big show. 

The beach was private, a space set aside just for the house that they’d rented along the ocean, a small fence lining the edges of the property. It wasn’t often that the two of them got to be together so openly outside, but there were no fears in that moment, knowing that the only people who could see them were other people who had too much money – and they likely didn’t care who they were. 

Harry fetched him a drink from inside the house and one for himself as well before he settled down in the seat beside him, sunglasses perched on his face as he looked up to the sky. The day and a half of holiday the two of them were getting was therapeutic, in a way. Just an easy way to get away from the day-to-day routine, but still knowing that they’d be home before too long. 

“Can I?” Harry asked as he finished putting suncream on his own face and body. Even living in LA, the two of them still got burnt if they were outside in the direct sun for too long. Harry was beyond dramatic when he had a sunburn (even if Louis loved taking care of him when he needed it). 

“Sure, baby.” Louis said, smiling at his boy as he rubbed the cream between his hands to warm it up first before rubbing it against his skin. Harry loved to take care of him, even in these little ways and Louis cherished it. He was gentle with it, pressing small circles into his skin with the cream. 

Once he was finished he straddled Louis’ waist and kissed him, their sunglasses knocking together with the movement. Harry didn’t seem to mind, a smug little grin on his face as Louis laughed and pulled him closer again. “What do you want to do today, love?” 

“Stay out here a while longer, then maybe go inside and watch a film and order pizza?” 

“That sounds lovely.”

He and Harry ended up going surfing for about an hour before the waves died down to too-small little dips that only pushed them back towards shore. Their holiday time was rarely much different than their home time – the only difference being that they weren’t expected to go to meetings or worry about promoting things – but Louis figured that was one of the many reasons he loved Harry so much. 

Their normal days were relaxing and easy enough with one another that they didn’t need to change to have a good time. Things were good as they were, the change of scenery was just an added perk. 

Harry ended up writing down some lyrics and messing around on a piano app on his phone while they were waiting for dinner to be delivered, but that was a part of their normal, too. Inspiration would strike at the most random times, and Louis loved watching Harry’s creative process. Their days were easygoing and simple, and that was exactly how he liked it. 

The screams of the crowd were absolutely mad. 

Sixty something thousand people were on the other side of the curtain as the little timer counted down for his time to walk out. Harry was beside him, hand in hand. One day they would walk out together, but for now he had to do it on his own. 

He stepped out on stage with a wide smile. Harry was watching from backstage, a smile on his face, and he felt like he was on top of the world. 

After the Mexico show, they flew back to their London home on a bit of a whim. It wasn’t planned – they had originally planned on going back to Los Angeles, but Harry had said something about missing his mum and Louis knew it would feel nice to be back for a while before they’d have to fly right back to the states.

Anne was as sweet as ever, gushing over how little she saw the two of them and making sure they were well fed. Anne had really taken on a strong motherly role for Louis after his mum had passed, and every day he was more and more grateful for it. He’d slowly started replacing the phone calls home to his own mum with the occasional phone call to Anne, who was always happy to chat. He’d never said it, but he figured she knew how much it meant to him.

They were only staying for two days before flying back out, but it was more than enough to get another taste of home, to feel a little less homesick. His homesickness always hit at the most random of times, even when he felt more at home in LA most days. He knew it stemmed from missing his family, from missing the things he’d grown up with and knew best, but over time the feeling didn’t have any grounding to it.

He felt just as homesick in London as he did in Doncaster, or Los Angeles.

It took him years to figure out that the feeling would go away most when he was with Harry, with his family, with Harry’s family. 

It was half past noon and they had just finished stuffing their faces full of Anne’s lovely Sunday roast. 

Harry was blabbering on and on about how much he missed his mum’s cooking in between every bite, while Louis and Anne just watched him fondly. He always had that charm, even years later, that made it hard not to listen to every word that he was saying, not to hang on to every syllable and just give him his full attention. It seemed his family was much the same, and he was beyond excited to spend every day happy to hear what his husband had to say. 

After tidying up the table and helping with the dishwashing, Harry went up to his room to sleep off his dinner, always the type to get tired after a big meal. Louis decided to stay and hang with his mother in law, well past the point where he was comfortable blending in with Harry’s family on his own. 

“Fancy a cuppa, love?” Anne asked, although she already knew the answer. Anne was one of the few people who knew how to prepare Louis’ tea just the way he liked it, which only made him love her even more. She’d taken easily to Louis and Louis had taken easily to her, from the first time that they’d met - back when Louis was still trying to hide himself with girlfriends and Harry was just his best friend - to when he and Harry had come out. She’d always been there, never once said I told you so, never once had expectations of them higher than they were ready for. 

Even now, she still stood at the sidelines, cheering them on in the secret intricacies of being in the public eye and having such a massive part of their lives shielded. 

They sat face to face at the kitchen table, chatting about everything and nothing, just catching up and enjoying each other’s presence. She asked him about where they were planning on going to after, and he told her about Harry’s SNL performance. 

“He’s proper nervous, isn’t he? We’ve chatted about it last week, and I haven’t seen him so jittery about something in a long time.” Anne said. 

“I know. To be fair, it’s a huge responsibility so I understand why he’s tense, but he’s got no reason to be. He’s amazing. And he’s gonna smash it, like he always does.” 

When he finished talking he saw his mother in law watching him fondly. 

“I cant believe how smitten about each other you two are even after all these years. It’s beautiful to see. I’m so glad my son‘s got you. I’m glad you’ve got each other.” She hugged him tight and Louis just closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her motherly embrace. A few hours and few more cuppas later, Anne excused herself to bed and Louis did the same. 

When he opened the door of Harry’s childhood bedroom, he saw his husband passed out on top of the covers, shoes still on and all. Louis shook his head fondly, and stripped the boy down to his boxers, doing the same for himself before squeezing in next to Harry on the single bed. He pulled his husband close to his chest and entwined their legs, nose at the junction of his neck. He smiled lovingly, kissing his boy’s head once more. 

“Just like old times, huh baby?” He whispered to himself more than Harry. He felt Harry’s heartbeat on his palm, the rhythm matching his breathing pattern, making him fall into a peaceful slumber. The nostalgia of it all was almost overwhelming, bringing back all of the memories of home and belonging and easier times. 

He felt home, and there was no better feeling than that.

It was half past ten and the Saturday Night Live crew were bustling around them. 

“They’re going to love it, baby,” Louis said, trying to get him to calm down, “There’s nothing not to like. It’s catchy, sounds lovely, everything about it is wonderful.”

Harry huffed but it seemed to calm him down at least slightly. He stopped pacing and instead plopped down on the couch in the dressing room, taking a drink of his sparkling water. Louis sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his boy, then pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“I’ll be in the audience supporting you all the way, okay? Just think of me.” That got a smile in response, and that was all Louis needed.

In the earliest days of One Direction, he and Harry had hit it off immediately. 

Of course, all the boys got on amazingly almost right away, especially as the days went on with spending more and more time together, but there had been something different about the two of them. 

They’d met once before, had a brief conversation at a concert they’d mutually attended, and neither of them had remembered it until it got brought up. Louis didn’t remember, then, how it had even managed to be brought up, but once he’d gotten to thinking about that night, about the one that got away, as he’d so uniquely said to himself for weeks after the show, he couldn’t help but think about fate, at times. 

It started with meeting for the second time when the band was put together, and within a month they were inseparable, already telling each other they were in love and planning a future. His sister had said it was too fast, that nothing healthy could ever truly develop that fast, but with every passing day he’d been more and more happy that he followed his heart and ran with the feeling. 

The first time as a band, after they’d blown up in what felt like the span of a day, that they’d gone on a show as big as SNL, Harry had been in shambles the entire day. Louis had been, too, but he was better at keeping his feelings contained. Harry was empathetic, always had to bear the weight of his own emotions and those of the people around him, and tensions were high and anxieties higher between all of them that day. 

That had been the first time that either of them had realised how much all of this affected either of them. He’d seen Harry run himself down to pieces and felt his own hair falling out, saw the bags under his eyes that two thick layers of foundation could barely cover. He saw the way Niall got three grey hairs and had to keep dying his hair blond to hide them. 

It wore down on all of them fast. 

Those feelings faded when they went their own ways. He knew it came down to a million and one factors of why it felt like the universe wouldn’t collapse in on itself if they were to so much as make a mistake, and he knew that was easier on Harry (and himself, too, really). But it all came down to how much it really affected others, he thought. 

Harry was nervous, but he wasn’t in shambles. 

All of that came down to the simple fact that if he failed or if he followed the sophomore album curse, that he didn’t have anyone else to follow the downward path with him. And no matter how many times he tried to reassure him that that wasn’t something he should think about, it seemed to calm him. 

In a way, Louis found the thoughts comforting when he applied them to himself, too. 

They were the irrational thoughts that he knew both he and Harry couldn’t help but indulge themselves in, every once in a while. The thoughts that sparked from so much pressure put on them when they were too young to know how to handle it. 

So he watched from behind the scenes, just in sight of Harry but out of sight of the cameras.   
Every once in a while he’d get a sneaky glance from his boy and would give him a wink, and that was just how it worked between them. He wouldn’t change anything. 

As usual, Harry had been incredible on Saturday Night Live. He was an amazing actor, a kind of natural talent that he hadn’t really known he’d had until he auditioned for Dunkirk. After that, he was unstoppable, confident in his own skills in a way that made Louis swell with pride for his boy. Despite the nervousness he always seemed to get before any project, he always made it out fine – better than fine, even.

They’d left separately because of the cameras and the fans – considering the public didn’t even know Louis was attending, it certainly wouldn’t be ideal for him to be spotted there. There would have been no alternate explanation if anyone had seen him, so he stayed invisible.

He pulled up to the house about fifteen minutes after Harry was supposed to be home, and the light in the living room was on, so he knew everything had gone according to plan. He parked in the garage once again, locking the car as he stepped out.

Harry was wearing his collar when Louis walked through the door. 

He was sat at the kitchen table, still wearing the same suit he’d worn on the show, minus the suit coat, which was dangling over the back of the chair he was sitting at.

Louis didn’t say a word, just walked to the living room and grabbed a baby blue throw pillow, feet tapping loudly against the hardwood of their floor. As soon as he was back in the kitchen, he set the pillow down on the ground.

Harry didn’t waste a moment, just scurried over and sank down to his knees to kneel right in front of Louis.

It wasn’t something that should have taken him by surprise, it rarely did, but every time he saw it, saw the way the dark leather strap contrasted against his pale skin, it took his breath away. But he didn’t look at him long, rather just let him sit there, knees resting against one of their pillows as he stayed positioned on the floor.

He took off his coat, taking his time with zipping it up and hanging it nicely on a hanger in their cupboard. Then he took his shoes off and walked them up to their bedroom, placing them on the shelf in the wardrobe where they belonged.

At the far back of their wardrobe was a chest that held all of their toys. It was organised by drawer, with the top being gags and blindfolds, the middle drawer being plugs and vibrators, and the last drawer being everything Louis could hit his boy with. He ran through all of the scenes he’d come up with over the last few weeks in his head, trying to comb through any kind of detail that sounded enticing for the evening.

He grabbed his favourite soft, pink rope and set it out on the bed – that Harry had made before he got home since it hadn’t been made when they left that morning – as well as a small blue vibrator and packet of lube that he tucked into his pocket.

“Why don’t you make me a drink, love?” Harry already looked half dazed, like he was already out of it, so Louis wanted to make sure he was at least still present enough to follow a command. He took a seat at the bar, watching Harry as he moved, pouring everything for a long island without alcohol, even making sure it looked nice for him. Louis had a strict rule about scening while drinking. He was happy to have sex if they’d had a few beers or a couple glasses of wine – as long as they weren’t drunk – but he had set the firm boundary of never doing any kind of scening when either of them were even slightly intoxicated.

Even if very few of their scenes involved anything truly dangerous, he knew it was still important to be as clear headed as possible through all of this. If he were ever to hurt Harry, he would never forgive himself. He would feel bad for the rest of his life, and that was a fear that he carried with him at all times, that he used to make sure that everything he did was as safe as possible. 

Harry set his drink down in front of Louis and stood there, waiting for whatever Louis would tell him to do next. The thing with Harry had always been that he lived to please. He loved making others happy, loved doing as he was told. And all of that had evolved over the years into all of this, into Louis barking orders at him and Harry doing them with dazed eyes and a hard cock.

But another thing Louis knew about Harry was that he loved the anticipation of being told what to do, the waiting for it. So he paused a moment, let Harry stand there, anticipating his next order, before he gave it.

“Strip down, clothes folded up and set on the dresser, and kneel at the foot of the bed, facing the headboard. I’m going to finish my drink and I’ll meet you up there.”

Scening was an incredibly intimate thing, as much as he could act like he was indifferent to it. The act that he had to put on to make sure Harry felt like all of this was real while still making sure they were both being safe was a careful balance. He had to make sure he wasn’t doing anything that Harry didn’t like – had to make sure that Harry was never uncomfortable or pushing himself in an attempt to please him.

When Harry had first told him that he didn’t want to know when they were going to have scene or just have sex, that he wanted to hand that control over to Louis, he’d been uncomfortable with it. It had sounded like that would have been far too much control on his end, like he was taking the choice away from Harry. 

Harry, who was so willing to give him everything he had. To give and give while Louis just took it all without thinking anything of it. 

It had taken him a while to get used to the idea, and only with a lot of long, late night conversations. 

“No, Lou, it’s not like that. I promise. It’s just - like you know how I used to wake you up by sucking you off sometimes?” Harry had said, the lights off around them as they cuddled under the covers in their completely dark bedroom.

“Yeah?”

“And we talked about that and you said that was an alright thing to do, even though since you’re sleeping you technically can’t immediately consent to it, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“This is kind of like that for me,” He paused, just letting Louis’ fingers run through his hair for a moment, “It’s not that I want you to decide when we’re going to have sex all the time. It’s more just like, I don’t want to know ahead of time if we’re going to be scening. I want it to be kind of a surprise. I’m giving you prior consent like you did, but I also am fully aware I can retract that at any time.”

“How will I know if you’re in the mood to scene if I don’t ask, then?” 

“I can always use my word. Or even just something less harsh like, if I don’t call you Daddy and call you Louis instead.”

In the end, they’d decided that if Harry was wearing his collar, he wanted to scene, but Louis could also initiate a scene at any point and if Harry wasn’t into it that night, he would word out. He’d gotten significantly more comfortable as the years had gone on, as Harry had proved that he would word out when he wasn’t in the mood – and had done a few times. It was safe. It was just how they worked.

He took two more sips of his drink before he poured it into the sink, washed out the cup, and set it in the dishwasher. He didn’t like to leave Harry alone for more than five minutes. He knew it felt longer to Harry, and any longer than that he started to get nervous. So, he didn’t waste any time in making his way upstairs, only to find Harry in the exact position he’d asked him to be in.

He’d grabbed a pillow from their bed to put under his knees – learning from a few too many knee bruises in the past – and he sat there, kneeling, naked, his head bowed slightly and his hands clasped behind his back. He was beautiful like that, all laid out and ready for Louis to do with him whatever he pleased. That was what got Louis going. How willing he was, how much he wanted to please him.

He grabbed the tie from the pile of clothes sitting on the dresser and grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair, pulling his head back gently. He gasped with the movement, a little squeak coming from his mouth as Louis wrapped it around Harry’s head, covering his eyes with the fabric.

“Up,” Was all he said after that, and Harry scrambled to comply. He’d always been clumsy, struggled to control his limbs and coordinate himself, even when he wasn’t blindfolded. It only made it worse when he couldn’t see. Louis stepped back and watched him struggle. It took him a moment before he stood up, then he clasped his hands behind his back once again. 

“Lay down on the bed,” He said, giving another command. That time he put a hand against the small of Harry’s back to guide him, though, just because he had a feeling Harry would fall over himself with the excitement of the scene and the loss of his vision if he didn’t help.

Once Harry was laying flat on his back, Louis grabbed one bundle of the rope and ran a few of the strands over the bare skin of his chest. Harry’s breath hitched at that, his cock twitching with the anticipation all over again. Then, gently, he started wrapping the rope around each of his wrists, tying them together in loops. Once they were together, he tied them both to the headboard above Harry’s head, slotted and made with metal reinforced wood just for this purpose. He left his feet untied, not wanting to make him feel too restricted for a scene that wasn’t too intense. He usually saved tying his feet for scenes he planned days in advance, with strong thought put into every piece of it. 

“Hi baby,” Louis said, smiling as he lifted Harry’s blindfold just enough to see his eyes, then placed a soft peck of a kiss against his nose. “Do you want to go down tonight or stay up?” Sometimes he wouldn’t ask, but tonight he wanted to be sure. There were some nights that Harry would need to talk about a performance to decompress from it, to get over the excitement and the buzz of it under his skin, but there were other nights that he didn’t need or want that – but he wanted to make sure that that was Harry’s choice.

Harry seemed to think on it for a moment before he responded, “Down, if that’s okay, Daddy.” 

“Of course, baby.” He put the blindfold back down to show that they were back to their roles.

He pulled the little bullet vibrator from his pocket and pressed it against Harry’s lips, watching as he took the tip of it into his mouth. He was always so enthusiastic about anything in his mouth, eager to put on a show for Louis regardless of what it was, and this was no exception. He swirled his tongue around the little silicone toy, but Louis didn’t care too much about getting it very wet. He pulled it away and turned it on, one notch up from its lowest setting, and pressed it back against his lips before trailing it down his neck, over his throat, to his chest.

He circled Harry’s nipple with it, watching as he arched into the sensation, mouth open as he moaned with it. He thumbed over his other nipple and pinched it, just slightly using his fingernails. Harry’s legs twitched against that, another moan ripping from his throat. “Can you come just from this baby? Just from Daddy playing with your cute little nipples?”

“No, no, Daddy – I – can – t.” His nipples were sensitive. Incredibly so, and the way he reacted was always beautiful, but Louis knew he couldn’t come just from this. It was one of the things that Harry was embarrassed about, face already flaming at just the mention of it.

He moved the vibrator over to his other nipple and pinched the first just a bit harder, watching as it bloomed a sweet rose red from his fingernails digging into the sensitive flesh. He was painfully hard already, cock hard and leaking against his stomach as he squirmed about, trying to find any kind of contact, but Louis was the only one who would decide when he would get that. 

“You’re being greedy, baby.”

“Or maybe if I stuffed your mouth full? I know you get off on that, baby. What was it that you said this evening – oh, destroy me, Daddy?” Harry’s cheeks were tinted bright red with the embarrassment of it, but Louis knew he loved it. “Showing the whole world how much of a little slut you are when I’m the only one who’s supposed to know about that.”

He trailed the vibrator down Harry’s stomach, popping the cap on the lube in his pocket with his other hand and pouring a generous amount over his palm and the little bullet.

When he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, vibrator turned up two more notches, he cried out with a moan, legs kicking in either direction and fists clenched. “Do I need to tie your legs down too? Want me to wreck you but can’t even stay still unless you’re bound. Such a greedy little slut.”

“Daddy I – can I – please –“

“Can you what?”

“Can I come please Daddy please?” He was squirming, thighs trembling under his touch. He was sweating already, little beads of sweat at his hairline as he panted.

“Since you asked so nicely,” He moved his hand faster and just watched as Harry fell apart with it. His legs thrashed again to the sides, and his back arched just slightly as he let himself go. He shuddered as Louis kept the vibrations against him, breaths still coming out in pants. Louis had a feeling he knew what he was up to, and it only added to the excitement.

He switched off the vibrations after a few moments, only after Harry was already half hard again from the pain of the oversensitivity.

He made his way around the bed to where Harry was tied and undid the piece of rope that held him to the headboard, but he left his hands tied. “Come undress me, love.” It seemed to take Harry a moment to process the command, but as soon as he did he was scrambling up on lanky limbs and making his way to Louis. Blindfolded, he seemed lost, but Louis wasn’t too keen on watching him stumble around for too long, so he took his hand and guided him over. His hands were tied at his front which made the task much easier, but Louis just needed something to distract him for a moment, to get his mind focused on doing something so he could get him wound up all over again.

Harry ran his hands down Louis’ stomach to find the last button and undid it slowly. He worked with quick fingers to undo all the buttons on Louis’ shirt, struggling just a bit with the limited mobility in his hands.

“Fold it,” Louis said, voice loud in the quiet room. Harry froze a moment, taking a second to feel over the fabric to figure out which end he was holding before doing his best to fold it up in his tied hands. It was sloppy, but Louis still loved watching him struggle to please him. He set it on the ground beside the two of them and went down to his knees, fingers toying at the button of Louis’ slacks. “I don’t think you need your hands for this part, do you, love?”

He paused again, bottom lip between his teeth, and exhaled shakily. His slacks were fairly loose, so it wasn’t too hard for Harry to get his mouth around the button and pull it apart from the material. He struggled a bit to get the small metal tab of the zipper between his teeth, but as soon as he did, he pulled it down, letting the material fall away from Louis’ legs.

He stepped out of his slacks, just left standing in his pants. Harry didn’t waste a moment before he was mouthing at the bulge beneath the fabric.

Louis let him for a moment, biting his lip as he stared down at his boy. He looked so desperate like that – so eager to get his mouth on Louis – that he couldn’t not let him. He let him have his moment before he grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled him back, forcing his head backwards and looking down at his face. “Be good, love. I said undress me, not get your mouth on my cock.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” He hummed his response and Harry took a piece of fabric between his teeth and pulled it down, letting it fall down his legs so he could step out.

“Back up on the bed, love, turn over and get on your hands and knees.” Harry stumbled back to the bed, falling over onto it as his knees hit the edge. It took him a moment to figure out a comfortable position with his hands tied in the way they were, until he ended up just resting on his forearms with his arse high in the air. “Good boy, look so beautiful for me, hm?”

“Only for you, Daddy.”

“Stay here a moment love, just going to get something,” Harry nodded and let his head fall against the bed, his breath evening out. He was quick as he walked into the wardrobe and grabbed a box that he’d hidden behind a stack of towels, pulling the little plug from the box. He’d tested it out a few nights before just in his palm, seeing how strong each of the vibrations were for him to figure out how Harry would react to it – and it was perfect.

A few weeks ago, Louis had found the new plug that he could control with his phone from a distance. While he wasn’t entirely interested in doing something like this to Harry while he wasn’t home with him, he loved being able to control everything from the same room.

As soon as he was back into the room, Louis grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount over Harry’s hole without warning, then circled two fingers around his rim. He jolted with the surprise of it and lifted his head up, even if he couldn’t see anything. Louis pressed one into the knuckle in a swift motion, the gasp from Harry more than enough to egg him on.

The noises Harry made in bed could never get old.

“You’re not going to come until Daddy tells you to, right sweetheart? You’re going to be a good boy for me?” Harry’s breath hitched, but he nodded.

“I can be good for you.”

“Good boy,” Louis smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his boy’s hip before pressing a second finger in beside the first, rubbing both digits against Harry’s prostate as he fingered him open.

After he was three fingers deep, he pulled his fingers away, getting a soft needy whine from Harry in response. But he didn’t pay any mind to it as he poured lube over the plug in his hands. It wasn’t their biggest plug by far, and not too thick, perfect for an easier scene like this.

He pressed the tip of the plug into Harry’s hole and he moaned in response, dropping his head back to the bed.

Once it was nestled inside of him, Louis took a moment to look his boy over, just to take in everything that was his. Maybe it wasn’t the most appropriate moment, but there were times that he couldn’t believe he got this lucky.

Then he grabbed his phone and turned the vibrations on to the third level.

Harry’s arms gave out at that, face falling against the bed as he fell, a constant stream of whines and moans falling from his throat.

Louis sucked a hickey into the back of his thigh, hand lazily stroking his cock. Harry was so vocal with it, panting, and whining with Louis’ touch, hands grasping at the sheets even while tied together.

“Daddy I – I’m – Can I –“ Louis cut off the vibrations then and took his hand away and watched as Harry’s chest heaved, leg twitching. His entire body seemed to react to the loss, twitching slightly as he adjusted to the sensation being gone.

“Turn over for me, love. Want to see your pretty face.”

It was far from graceful as Harry flopped over, mouth open and letting out puffs of air, but he was beautiful. Louis couldn’t wait to watch him fall apart again and again.

He kissed him hard but took his time, stroking Harry’s face and letting him take a moment, for the feeling of being close to fade.

After what he figured was about two minutes, he turned the dial on his phone up one more notch without warning at the same time he took one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. He cried out, legs thrashing and chest heaving.

It barely took any time before he could tell Harry was close all over again, the warning signs too familiar after being together for so long – and he cut everything off once again.

He didn’t give him long to recover the second time, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. So, he grabbed the little bullet vibrator from earlier and set it in the palm of his hand, then wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, turning the vibrations on for both that and the plug in his arse at the same time.

Tears were leaking from beneath his blindfold when Louis decided to finally let him come.

“Come for me, baby.”

That was all Harry needed, because he tensed up and came with a shout, breathless and boneless with it. Louis pulled the plug out gently, slowly to make sure he didn’t hurt him, and pressed a kiss against his knee as he set it on the nightstand.

His hand was still lube-sticky, but he poured a bit more over his hand before pumping it over his own cock a few times, then lined himself up at Harry’s entrance, and hand on his hip.

Harry squeaked as he pushed in, the oversensitivity something he always enjoyed, the pain of it sending his brain into overdrive.

Louis was on the edge, knew he wouldn’t last long like this – not after watching Harry lose himself like that. There were few things in the world better than watching Harry like that.

“I can’t –“ He whined, and Louis paused. Harry’s thighs were still trembling and his toes curled.

“I think you can. You wanted me to wreck you, and is that not what I’m doing?” He took it slow with long, deep thrusts, his hips meeting Harry’s arse even while he pumped his hand fast over Harry’s cock.

“I’m –“ Louis shoved two fingers of his free into Harry’s mouth and let him suck on them for a moment, giving him something else to focus on.

“You’re going to do as you’re told, right baby? Be good for me?” Harry nodded. Louis took his fingers from Harry’s mouth and untied the tie blindfold with careful fingers. Harry’s eyes were wide and green as he looked up at Louis. “Good, now I think you need to be quiet since you want to be greedy asking for things that are up to me.” Louis pushed the material of the tie past his boy’s lips and tied it around his head, tying the other end at the back.

It was more for show than anything, since his words could still be made out as long as Louis was focused on him – and he was always focused on his boy.

“Please, please, please…” Harry blabbered through the material in his mouth, words muffled and barely audible, tears falling from his eyes in streams. He was almost fully incoherent, floating over the edge of going down.

“Come for me, lovely, one more.”

It took a moment, a few more deep thrusts aimed right at his prostate before Harry cried out a moan-whimper combination as he came for the third time, Louis pausing, hips stuttering as he came at the same time.

There was nothing that made Harry drop faster than coming multiple times. It was the only sure way to get him to slip far under, and the moment he dropped was one of the most beautiful things in the world. His eyes were open but half hooded and glassy, lips just slightly parted with little puffs of air coming from between them.

Louis pulled out slowly and tiptoed over to the bathroom, grabbed a damp cloth and cleaned his boy up. He untied the tie and tossed it to the other side of the room, then did his hair up into a little bun and grabbed a bottle of water from the little after-scene mini fridge they kept beneath their bed.

Harry had put an extra sheet on top of their sleep sheets – the soft high thread count ones they’d both come to love – so he pulled the extra set off, gentle when he pulled the material out from beneath Harry, tossed it into the hamper, and crawled into bed beside his boy.

He didn’t stay down long since it wasn’t too intense of a scene, and as he came up Louis gave him little sips of water.

“You okay baby?” He asked, fingers tracing little circles on his skin.

“Yeah, Daddy. ‘M good. Think my tie might be ruined though,” Harry said with a laugh, eyes still closed. His voice was quiet, soft in the way it always got when he was coming up from a scene.

“Would it be bad to say that the moment you walked on stage wearing it I knew I wanted to tie you up with it?”

“Mm, no. I think you just like to tie me up.”

“Guilty.” He kissed Harry’s hand and laced their fingers together. Barely a moment later, Harry was snoring softly, little puffs of air against Louis’ chest and he was so, so in love.

When Louis dropped Don’t Let it Break Your Heart, he cried. 

It had been a long time coming, and seeing his work paying off in the fans reactions and the twitter chaos was more than worth it. He loved every second of it, loved watching how much his fans engaged with what he did and how dedicated they were to everything. 

But he and Harry had a rule, after the first ten minutes of a song drop, phones were to be put away and there was to be no number or chart talk until the following day. It was a rule that they’d come to terms on back in the band days, back when they were all nervous at all times that their high had to start to decline at some point. 

So, when Harry pulled his phone from his hands and set it on the table beside their bed and cuddled into him just a little closer, some rom-com playing in the background that Harry had picked out, he couldn’t complain at all. This was one of the ways that he knew Harry liked to take care of him. He’d always been the type that so strongly prioritised mental health, knew how much Louis could neglect his own if he was left to his own devices, and it was one of the many ways that Harry’s strengths made up for his own weaknesses. 

“Scene with me tonight. Get your mind off of things.” It wasn’t often at all that Harry explicitly asked to scene, or brought up the idea. It was even less often that they scenes because Louis needed to. Harry needed to, some nights, and there were some nights that Louis wanted to desperately, but it wasn’t often that he felt a crawling under his skin like that. 

“Okay, baby. Thank you for always knowing exactly what I need.”

“That’s what I do best, right?” 

Over the years, there was one thing that Louis had learned very well.

Harry loved to be looked at. 

Whether that was in a sexual way or not didn’t matter. He prided himself on looking good for everyone – but especially for Louis.

Harry was tied to their bed, wrists tied together and secured to the headboard, along with his feet secured at either end of their footboard. He was breathing hard already, eyes following where Louis moved beside him, fingers trailing up his chest, to his throat, and a thumb against his lips. 

He moved against his restraints, squirming a bit under Louis’ gaze. 

As much as he loved being looked at, Louis knew a part of him still felt the embarrassment from it. 

“Do you need help staying still sweetheart?” The ropes that held his feet in place were long enough that it gave his knees enough leeway to move and knock together while he squirmed, but Louis didn’t want that. He didn’t need his boy trying to hide himself, not when he wanted to look at him like this. Not when just looking at him was already enough to get Harry half hard under the attention of it. 

Louis knew that was a part of how he liked to take care of him. Harry put far more work than Louis would ever expect of him into his appearance, into looking good for him, into wanting Louis to look at him at all times. 

Under the bed was a present that he’d gotten online a few weeks earlier and had been planning on working into a scene, and this was what he’d come up with. The box was thin but long with a narrow metal bar tucked inside of the plush wrapping, with little cuffs attached at the ends of the bar. Harry’s eyes widened just slightly at the sight of it, watching with rapt attention that he always had, but with an intensity that only got stronger when Louis was the center of his scene-world. 

Louis made careful, slow work of wrapping each of the padded cuffs around the part of Harry’s leg just above Harry’s knees, placing a kiss against each buckle as he fastened them. A weak moan pushed from Harry’s throat as he tried to knock his knees together once again but the restraints stopped him. He was hard already, cock pressed against his stomach, leaking with each little movement of Harry’s hips, trying to find any kind of pressure. 

“There you go, love,” Louis said, running a hand back up Harry’s body and flicking his thumbs over his nipples. He could tell Harry was already dropping, even if just slightly. His eyes were slightly unfocused, breathing hard but not laboured, and he seemed slightly dazed. 

He was exactly where Louis wanted him to be for a scene like this. 

He grabbed the lube from the side table and poured a generous amount over his hand, not letting it warm up before wrapping his hand around Harry’s painfully hard cock, stroking it a few times before climbing on top of his boy. 

“You’re so good for me, love. Always my best boy.” There were times when Harry wanted to be degraded, wanted to be smacked around and told he was a slut, and then there were times when Louis knew he needed something else. It wasn’t often that Harry would directly tell him what he needed in that regard, but he could tell. He knew his boy better than anyone else ever would, and that was what gave him the comfort in doing all of this. 

Louis had prepped himself in the bathroom while Harry was kneeling and waiting for him before the scene started, just a quick and careful job with his fingers while he let Harry work himself up in his head. It was all a part of his carefully thought out process, all a part of making sure this was as much as Harry needed at any given time, as much as both of them needed at any given time. 

He reached behind himself and lined Harry’s cock up with his own hole and let himself slowly sink down. Harry pulled at his restraints and tossed his head back, a whine from his throat coming through the gag in his mouth. 

He reached down and pressed the button on his phone as he let himself sink down on Harry’s cock, the vibrator pressed firm against Harry’s prostate springing to life. Harry lost it, then, moving as much as he could, taking advantage of the slight amount of movement the restraint allowed in his hips, knees jerking just slightly. Small pricks of tears formed in the corners of his eyes as harsh pants of air came from his nose. 

Louis didn’t do this often, knew he would lose himself in it too easily if he didn’t take care not to. 

He chased after his own pleasure even as he watched Harry fall apart in front of him. He moved his own hips slow and long in the way that he knew drove Harry mad. Beads of sweat fell from his boy’s forehead, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back. Harry clenched his fists, knuckles white, and he felt tense with all of the sensation. 

Louis undid the gag in his mouth before too long, wanting to hear his baby’s noises without the block. A constant stream of noise fell past his lips. Whines, breathless pants, nonsense words and little repetitions of I love you, and daddy, daddy, that sent Louis reeling. 

“Do you wanna come baby?” 

“Please, Daddy, please, please..” He trailed off, opening his eyes just enough to look at him. Louis reached a hand behind himself and pulled on the strap that kept the ring around Harry’s cock tight, 

“Not yet, baby, make me come first.” 

Another whine, but it wasn’t in protest. His hips met Louis’ thrusts in sporadic motions, each drag right against his prostate as Louis wrapped a hand around himself. 

He pressed his other hand against Harry’s throat, the barely there pressure enough to send Harry over the edge right as he came. 

Harry dropped hard and fast. His eyes were glossed over and his mouth open just a bit, little puffs of air pushing past his slightly chapped lips. The noises he made barely sounded like he was intentionally making them, and each twitch of his thighs and squeeze of his fists only showed how far gone he really was. 

There was always something so incredible about watching Harry completely lose himself. 

He’d always been so sensitive to everything, every light, feathering touch made him so responsive. 

He slid off of Harry and pulled the cockring off of him completely, still buzzing softly in his hand, and switched it off. Harry’s eyes were closed but his breathing wasn’t even in the way it got when he slept. He wasn’t sleeping, just floating in the way Louis always wanted to get him when he needed it. 

He undid the cuffs around Harry’s knees, pressing kisses against the slightly red skin as he did, then set the new toy down in the basket at the foot of their bed. Then made his way to the ropes around his ankles, undoing each foot individually and rubbing lotion into the skin on and around where the ropes had been, making sure to soothe out any of the unnecessary soreness that he knew Harry would feel the next day. 

He did the same thing with each of his wrists, placing little kisses along the newly exposed skin. 

“Are you with me yet, baby?” 

“Mhm,” He got in response, just barely more than a hum of response, but Louis smiled. 

“Do you think you can sit up?” 

“No,” Harry said. Louis had a feeling that would be all he would get, since Harry had a strong tendency to not speak much when he was coming back up from a drop. The first few times it had happened, he’d panicked, worried that he’d really hurt him, but as time went on he learnt that that was just how Harry got, and that it meant he’d gotten exactly what he wanted. 

“Okay, baby. Sit tight, I’m gonna get a flannel. I’ll be right back.” He got another soft hum of approval before he went to their ensuite bathroom and ran some warm water over a flannel, rung it out, and brought it back to clean the two of them up. He wiped all the lube from Harry’s stomach and softened cock and his thighs, then cleaned up his own thighs and arse. “Budge up, lovey. I’m gonna get that plug out of you.” 

Harry moved slowly, like he always did after a hard drop. He rolled himself over onto his stomach and let Louis pull the plug out before rolling right back over. 

He pulled the extra sheet out from beneath his boy that they always set out when they wanted to scene (for easier clean up), bunched it up, and tossed it into the same basket. To be dealt with later. 

“Okay, my love, sit up for me. I need you to drink some water and eat some of this trail mix and then we can go to bed.” 

It didn’t take as long for Harry to move, that time, but Louis could tell he was still slightly out of it. 

“Hi,” Harry finally said after he finished half of his water bottle, looking much more present. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Are you feeling alright? Sore anywhere?” 

“I’m alright. That rope is better. It doesn’t scratch as much.” 

“Good. Do you feel alright? Was that alright?” 

“I liked that. You don’t do that much.” 

“Might have to a bit more often if I can get that reaction of you more often.” That brought a laugh out of Harry, and Louis smiled again. “Lets get some sleep.” 

“Yeah, okay. G’night. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” He said for the second time in less than two mintues, but he didn’t mind at all. Harry settled back down, back facing Louis as he flicked the lamp off beside them and wrapped himself around his husband’s back.

As soon as Harry’s breathing evened out with sleep, Louis was out. 

Harry had been in therapy since One Direction had split.

It wasn’t always the most consistent thing, and Louis wasn’t entirely sure what he was specifically working on – but he was happy for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t care – far from it – but there were times when Harry liked to keep small things to himself, and that was a boundary Louis was happy to respect. He drove him to his sessions every once in a while, and then there were the days he would take the car himself and take as long as he needed to decompress afterwards.

He knew Harry was anxious a majority of the time and he knew that he would get into these little ruts that would leave him down for days, and he was always there to support Harry through anything he needed to be the best version of himself that he could be.

But when he walked through the door after one of his typical Thursday afternoon appointments crying, Louis didn’t know what to do. Everything he thought he would be able to do in a moment of crisis left his mind and all he could think was, oh no, Harry is hurt. He just immediately pulled his boy into his arms and took them to the couch, just letting him let it out.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, fingers threading through his hair as he kept him held in his lap. Harry didn’t say anything, but the sobs stopped wracking his entire body, even if tears were still steadily streaming down his face. It had been a long time since he’d seen him cry like this, and it made his heart hurt, made his chest twist with worry for him.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to not think about anything.”

“Okay, darling. Okay. Everything is fine.” Harry nodded, but he squirmed away from Louis’ lap and dropped to the floor between his legs, hands quickly going to fumble with the fly on his jeans. Louis put his hands on top of Harry’s to still him, but he fought against it, hands shaking harder than he’d ever seen them shake. 

“No, baby, not like this. Not when you’re this upset,” He said, eyebrows furrowed with concern. “I love you, I love you so, so much, but I don’t think this is what you need right now.”

“Please, please. Please I need to not think about it I need –“ His voice cracked, tears dropping from his eyes onto Louis’ jeans and his heart was beating faster with the anxiety of it – worrying for his boy.

“Harry.”

“I just can’t think about this anymore, I don’t want to –“ 

“Kiwi.” Louis’ voice shook a little as he said it, their safeword, something he’d never said before. Harry froze, his whole body tensing up, before he just started crying again. He rested his head against Louis’ knee, still sitting on the ground. “Come have a cuddle with me, baby. We don’t have to talk about it.” He just nodded and climbed back up onto the couch, then he curled up into Louis’ side.

Louis’ heart was pounding and his chest was tight with sadness. He hadn’t seen Harry like this in years, and it hurt more than anything.

Eventually it calmed down, and Harry seemed like he was alright again. Louis made him a cup of tea, but he didn’t push the subject. He didn’t want to force Harry to talk about something he wasn’t ready to talk about.

“I’m sorry.” He said after a few moments of silence. “What I did earlier wasn’t okay. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay . I know you’re sorry. Do you want to talk about it now?”

“It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things all at once. Zayn. Robin. Jay. Fizz. Leaving you for an entire fucking year. I feel like my mind is never going to just calm the fuck down and let me be at peace and I just – I wish it would, you know?” 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and kissed at their ring. “I know, baby. I get like that sometimes too, yeah? You know this is temporary, that you’ll feel better than you do right now before long and everything will be okay again. I miss them too, we both always will, probably. But we’re stronger together than we are alone and I want to be here for you when you’re feeling like this. We’re not going to be apart for an entire year, I’m going to be with you every chance I can be and you’re going to be with me whenever you can be. Just like always.”

“It’s going to be weird without you with me every night.”

The last tour, Louis had lived on the bus with Harry for most of his tour. He’d always been there supporting him from backstage – or the one time in the box – and he wished desperately that it could be like that every time.

“Were you talking about all of this in therapy today?”

“Yeah. Suppose that’s why it’s on my mind, too.”

“It’s good to work through it all a little bit more.”

“You always know exactly what to say. How do you do that?” Louis smiled and laughed softly.

“It’s ‘cos I love you.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you, baby. I adore you.”

Harry laughed and snuggled into him, looping his arm over Louis’ middle and entangling their legs. 

Louis’ hand rested on the side of Harry’s neck and he nudged their nosed together, lips spreading into a slow smile, his face coming closer to Harry’s so he could kiss him softly and gently, tongues barely brushing. He pulled away, staring into his husband’s eyes, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. 

“We’ll be alright my love. We’ll figure it out, like we always do. Dream Team, remember?” 

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I remember.” 

Louis pulled him into his chest again, holding him tight and not letting him go.

Louis was exhausted, to say the least. He’d thought that the meetings and the conversations and the constant questioning from everyone around him would stop once he finished the album, but it never seemed to end, anymore. He’d been called into another meeting a few hours previous after being promised it would only take fifteen minutes, only to have spent three hours in an office he was too familiar with.

He loved the music industry in every way, except for the ridiculous parts that had nothing to do with music.

He walked in through the garage, car beeping locked behind him, and Harry was sat cross legged on the couch with a grin on his face. “Hi, Daddy,” He said, looking up for a moment before walking over to him. He took off his coat and took his shoes to the shelf beside the door. “Do you want a drink?”

“No, thank you baby. What’s got you so happy?”

“You remember that idea I had a few months ago, about creating ads for promo for a music video?”

“The fyre fest-esque thing?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Well, it aired today, and I’ve been watching the reactions on social media. It’s so funny, my god. It seems like they’d figured out that Eroda is just Adore backwards and connected it to me pretty quickly.”

“Smart lot, our fans.” He loved watching Harry interact with the fans just as much as he loved doing it himself. It made the music feel more personal, more like there was actually someone on the other end, listening to what they had to say. That was one of the many things the two of them shared about the industry, the love of their fans. Even if Harry wasn’t as interactive through his socials, Louis could always see the joy that it brought him.

They scrolled through Twitter for a while longer, having a laugh and watching their fans and their sleuthing antics. It never failed to amaze him what they saw that he didn’t think they would, or what they would put together that he never would have thought to. 

After a while, they decided to check their shared calendar and go over their schedule for the week. It was a part of their routine, just to make sure that things could be kept as normal as possible even when they were far from normal. 

Promo season was one of the times that they typically had to do away with anything kink related, just because there wasn’t really a way they would be able to keep up with it safely and as much as they liked when they wanted to do it. It was one of the few things that Louis wasn’t, under any circumstance, willing to half arse or put only a bit of effort into. So, that meant that there were times it had to take the backburner.

But in the end, they were together, and that was what really mattered. 

Keeping true to their promise of spending as much time together before they both had to go on tour, Louis was going with Harry to Germany and then Paris, where he was supposed to surprise fans at his album’s listening parties and do a few promo interviews. He knew he couldn’t actually accompany Harry to the events, but just being in the same city and knowing that they’d fall asleep together at the end of the day made it all worth it.

France was cold as hell in the winter, and Louis wanted nothing more than to stay inside curled up in a blanket. They’d flown in directly from Germany for a second listening party of a few songs from Harry’s album, and a tired and cold Louis was rarely a good combination. But Harry had made him a cup of tea and he had his phone fully charged, and that was enough to keep him happy.

At least while he could stay inside and warm.

“Hi Daddy,” Harry said, walking into their hotel living room with nothing but his pants on and a silk robe wrapped around his shoulders. Louis was sitting on the couch, blanket draped over him and legs crossed as he scrolled through his twitter. He’d spent the morning responding to a few fans – keeping the hype going to make sure people were just as excited as he was about releasing his album.

“Hi, baby. What’cha doing?” 

“Can I go shopping before the party tonight?” Harry sat down beside him on the couch and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder just as Louis clicked his phone off and set it on the table beside the couch.

“What do you want to get?” 

“A new jumper, some shoes, and the new scarf and trousers that came out with the Gucci line.” Louis laughed, a smile spreading across his face. He always appreciated how open Harry was with the things he wanted.

“Is it the scarf and trousers that they wouldn’t send you for your video?” Harry pouted and then nodded. That had been a conversation to overhear. Harry’s usual routine was just browsing through the latest collections on the Gucci website, then he’d send out an email to an assistant somewhere and let them know what he was interested in and get it in the mail the next morning.

But a few weeks prior, he’d been told no for the first time. It wasn’t anything personal – just a marketing thing that someone else had already called their dibs on that specific piece for advertisement, but it made Harry huffy for hours afterwards.

So, he certainly wasn’t surprised.

Louis always kept cash around for Harry’s spending habits and his sporadic shopping trips that he seemed to love to take, so he got up and grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of the jeans he’d tossed on the floor the night before, pulled some notes out. He rarely didn’t let Harry go out shopping – and when he did say no it was usually just because he wanted to spend a day in with him, wanted to keep him to himself. But he knew Harry’s favourite place in the world for shopping was France, and he didn’t ever want to be the reason Harry was sad. “Here you go, love. Bring me back some tea?” 

The money thing hadn’t always been quite like this. It had started with Harry asking permission when they were shopping together to buy certain things - asking if he looked nice in them and asking if it was alright to buy it. It morphed from there when they both realised that being out in the city together didn’t work more times than not, but Harry still wanted that feeling of control. 

So, he’d given his wallet over to Louis one day and asked him to keep it. 

He’d deleted all of his cards off of his phone, his banking apps, everything except Louis’ black credit card that was specifically for emergencies only. (They’d learned that lesson when Harry’s motorcycle had broken down in the middle of the city and he’d had no money on him to pay the tow truck). 

“Of course, Daddy. Thank you. Love you,” He smiled, taking the money and tucking it into his robe pocket. Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and kissed him gently.

“Be back by two, okay?” It was just past nine, but he wanted to give Harry a slight challenge. Having a deadline would make him think about the feeling of control just slightly more than he normally would. 

It was two thirty when Louis first noticed the time and that Harry was late. 

Harry wasn’t often a brat, but when he was, he loved the feeling of grinding Louis’ gears until he beat his arse red. Louis wasn’t the type of Dom that could easily fall into punishing Harry over nothing, and that had been a conversation he and Harry had had extensively in the past. It was these small things that felt like big things that he could get behind. Harry being back by two was an arbitrary rule, something he’d completely pulled out of his arse, and him breaking it didn’t hurt anyone. Yet, he’d still broken it, and that was something Louis could fully fall into his role for. 

They had their location sharing on at all times, just a part of making sure both of them were safe at all times, especially after Harry’s scare with that stalker, and he couldn’t help but check just the once. Behind that layer of dominance, he worried for Harry constantly. Which was just a part of taking care of him. He was always thinking about him and always making sure he was safe, and this was one of those things. 

He certainly wasn’t surprised to see the little blue dot just sitting at the side of the road about a block away. He rolled his eyes fondly and clicked out of the app, smiling a bit knowing that Harry was doing this just for the punishment. He was likely pulled over and just playing a game on his phone, waiting for the minutes to tick by, or just waiting to get the notification that Louis had checked his location. 

“You’re late, sweetheart,” Harry froze, wide eyed as he looked right at Louis. His face was already tinted a slight shade of pink the way it always was when he got caught doing something. Even if it was all an act, all a show, he still had a tendency to get caught up inside of it enough that it could overwhelm him. It was one of the reasons Louis loved this so much, loved doing all of this for Harry - for both of them. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I didn’t - Time just got away from me, is all.” 

“Is that all?” He crossed his legs, arms resting on each of the arm rests beside him. “I was nice enough to give you money to buy the things you wanted so badly, nice enough to give you plenty of time out to buy them, and all you have to say is time got away from you?”

“Well -”

“Come here,” He said, cutting Harry off before he could say anything else. Harry walked over, quiet, but keeping eye contact. “Show me what you got, love.” Harry pulled all of his items from the bag, holding each piece up against his body as he showed them to Louis. 

It was exactly what he’d said he was going to get, which made Louis smile. Really, he wouldn’t mind if Harry wanted to get something else, wanted to go against what he’d said he wanted to get, but that wasn’t a part of their dynamic. It wasn’t a part of how Harry wanted to please him, and as he’d grown into his role, it wasn’t a part of how he wanted to dominate Harry, either. “Mm, good boy. Glad you can be honest, at least.” 

A light blush spread over Harry’s face and he put his hands behind his back as he slowly seemed to fall into the headspace that Louis wanted him in. 

“Think you need to prove to me that you can still listen, don’t you baby?” 

“I can be good.” 

“I know you can. But I might need a little reminder, love.” Harry nodded. “Strip for me, fold your clothes and leave them on the dresser, then kneel at the foot of the bed.” 

It looked like Harry wanted to listen, like he wanted to drop the act right there, but it also seemed like there was an edge of still wanting to press his buttons. There were more times than not that Harry thought he could read his boy, could figure out exactly what he was planning on doing before he could do it, but this was one of those times that he wasn’t entirely sure. 

He waited a moment, not long enough for Louis to say anything. 

Just a moment later, he was stripping out of his clothes, putting on a show with it, strutting his hips and taking his time with pulling each piece of clothing from his body. 

Louis watched, a little smile playing at his lips. He loved when Harry toed the line of misbehaving, when he pushed buttons that Louis could choose if he wanted to punish his boy for. 

Once he was naked with the clothes folded and set atop the dresser, he kneeled. Louis didn’t set down a pillow so he knew he would have to be quick with it, but he didn’t mind. Harry had to be out the door for a listening party in just shy of two hours, so he couldn’t drop him, anyway.

So kneeling wasn’t completely necessary for Harry. But it also meant that he couldn’t really punish him, at least not in the way he had a feeling Harry was after. Not if he wanted to be clear minded for his fans. 

Louis loved watching Harry kneel. It was a sight he could watch for the rest of his life, if he wanted to. The way he looked so calm, so peaceful and happy, it made something in his chest swell happily every time. He leaned his head against Louis’ thigh as he leaned, the contact more than welcome, but Louis didn’t think he needed too long for the evening and pulled up just slightly on his boy’s hair barely a few minutes later. Harry made his way into the bed with graceful movements with the permission to do so.

Louis moved to the bed a few moments after Harry and wrapped his hands around Harry’s wrists and moved them above his head, squeezing tightly as he took his grip away. “Leave them there, baby. If you move you don’t get to come tonight.” His breath hitched at Louis’ promise of leaving him wound up for the entire night. 

“You’re meant to make an appearance tonight and you still want me to mark you up, hm, baby?” He sucked a mark into Harry’s collarbone, nipping his teeth against his skin. Harry was already breathing hard with it, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes screwed shut. “I can’t drop you baby, okay? I want you to be okay for your party tonight,” He whispered into Harry’s ear, just so he knew. 

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry said softly, smiling up at him. 

He kissed down Harry’s stomach, nipping against his skin and leaving soft little love bites in a trail against his pale skin. Then he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, stroking him to hardness as he looked him over. “So pretty for me, darling.”

“Only for you, Daddy.” 

He grabbed one of Harry’s knees and pushed it up against his chest, pressing a kiss against his knee. Their travel size tub of lube sat on the nightstand and he grabbed it, pouring some over his fingers. Harry watched him with a lip between his teeth as Louis teased his fingers against his hole. 

He let out a soft breath and a whine as soon as Louis pushed a finger in to his knuckle. There were nights where he’d start with two fingers, let Harry feel the burn of it just slightly because he knew he loved it, and there were other nights where he wanted to be soft, wanted to take care of him in the way he deserved. 

A part of taking care of Harry was changing up how he took care of him, sometimes. Keeping him on his toes - at least every once in a while. 

He pressed a second finger in beside the first, and Harry’s eyes fell shut as he let out a long whine. He crooked his finger up against Harry’s prostate at the same time he took the head of his cock into his mouth and Harry cried out. 

Then, Louis heard shuffling and saw Harry’s arms had moved. 

He took his mouth away and pulled his fingers out, looking Harry over one more time. “What did I say earlier, baby?” 

Harry froze again, eyes wide as he looked up at Louis. 

“Daddy, please, I’m sorry -”

“I know you’re sorry, love. But what did I say earlier?” He paused a moment, the deep red blush taking its place back on his cheeks. 

“If I moved my hands I wouldn’t be allowed to come.” 

“That’s right, sweetheart. And did you move your hands?” Harry nodded, clenching his fists where they’d moved down the bed. “So, do you think you deserve to come?” 

The red tint to Harry’s cheeks got darker. “No - not unless you think I do, Daddy,” he said, voice quieter than it was before. Louis kissed him again, then kissed down his neck and chest, hands tracing up his arms and back down his chest. 

“You’re going to have to earn it if you want to come, love.” 

“I,” Harry started, pausing, “How?” 

“If you can get me off, I’ll eat you out.” Harry just nodded and sat himself up before he climbed across the bed and undid Louis’ pants, tugging them down and tossing them away. Louis took his shirt off at the same time, watching each of Harry’s moves carefully. 

“Can you - will you lay down?” Harry asked softly, bottom lip out in a soft pout. 

“Sure, baby.” He moved to the bed and laid down, watching as Harry moved. Harry was always good at finding a loophole, especially when he was already being slightly bad and it seemed like today was no different. His boy grabbed the lube bottle from where Louis had left it on the bed just near the pillow and poured some over his hand and stroked Louis cock just a few times. It took Louis a moment to figure out exactly what he was doing as he moved, but as soon as he figured it out, he couldn’t help the little smile. 

He climbed onto Louis’ lap, took his cock into his hand and lined it up, and let himself sink down onto it. He’d always been a fan of the stretch he got from taking Louis’ cock on only two fingers. 

He put his hands onto Harry’s hips, watching as he used his knees to lift himself up and lower himself back down. He let out little, desperate gasps of air with each thrust, taking it at his own pace. There was always a clear difference between when Harry was riding him for himself and when he was riding him for Louis’ pleasure. It seemed easier on him when he wasn’t doing it for himself when he wasn’t aiming for a certain angle, when he wasn’t just trying to get himself off as soon as quick as he could. 

Louis came fast, watching Harry like that more than enough to send him over that edge. 

“Can I - please - just like this?” Harry whined out. Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him no. Not when he looked sweaty and exhausted already, with a few hairs on his forehead matted down with sweat and his knees trembling with the effort of getting him off. “Please Daddy want to come on your cock.” 

And, well, who was Louis to deny him that?

He grabbed onto his boys hips, thumbs digging into the soft flesh around his stomach as he held him still and thrust his hips up, shallow thrusts right against Harry’s spot that had him moaning out his name. 

Harry didn’t drop, but he was still in that soft headspace right above dropping, drifting and happy in the way that he always got when they had a scene. 

“I love you,” Harry said, resting his head on on Louis’ chest. 

“I love you too, my love,” Louis responded with a grin.

“Oh really?” Louis laughed, smiling as he peppered little kisses over Harry’s face. 

“Really. My soulmate, my spouse, love of my life, life partner, my favourite person in the world.” Harry was smiling, then, as he listened to Louis talk, his eyes still closed. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” 

“Get some rest, baby. I’ll wake you up in an hour so we can get ready. We have the rest of our lives for me to compliment you.” As much as Harry loved taking care of him, Louis couldn’t help but take care of his boy, too. Telling him to get his rest was just another way of telling him he loved him.

“Okay. I love you,” Harry said again, smiling as he relaxed, head still against Louis’ chest. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, his breaths evening out with it. “Forever and ever,” He said once Harry was already asleep, knowing he wouldn’t hear it, but he already knew Harry knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis walked through the door, Harry was nowhere to be found. The lights in the living room were on and the TV was playing the evening news, but Harry wasn’t where he usually stayed, waiting for him to get home. He glanced at his phone to make sure he wasn’t absurdly late - or early - to find that he was just about on time. Fifteen minutes after he said he’d be home, but they had a thirty minute without texting rule, just because of the unpredictable traffic. 

He set his things down on the counter, stripped his jacket off, followed by his shoes, and made his way up to the bedroom. He could hear soft, muffled music from the upper floor and a smile spread over his face as it got closer. 

Then he heard Harry moan. 

Eyebrows knit, he opened the door to their room, the music immediately getting louder, only to find his boy three fingers deep in his own arse, panties pushed to the side and his robe pooled at the foot of their bed. He didn’t seem to notice the new presence in the room for a few moments, eyes closed and mouth open, letting out little whimpers. 

He only noticed when Louis closed the door behind him and it clicked shut. He stilled as he looked up, eyes wide. 

“Daddy I -”

“No, no. Don’t mind me, love. Please, continue,” He said, watching as Harry looked him over with surprise wide eyes. Louis moved to sit in their arm chair, one arm on either side and legs crossed. “Clearly you don’t need me, hm, baby? Go ahead.” 

The seconds between the command and Harry’s fingers moving again felt like years. Harry’s face was flaming red, the embarrassment clear. Louis knew he planned this, but he was always happy to play along. Happy to fall into Harry’s thing where he liked to be caught doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

Harry looked so desperate, fingers twisting to try and hit his prostate, but he’d always struggled to be able to do it himself. His arm would cramp or he’d get frustrated and go find a toy before he could finish himself off on his fingers. 

But then, Louis was watching, and he always loved to put on a show. 

Louis stripped out of his own clothes and tossed them into the basket, eyes trained only on his boy. He looked beautiful like that, spread out and desperate. Harry let his eyes fall shut after a moment, bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.” 

“Daddy… I need you,” he whined after a few minutes. 

“Can’t do it yourself love? Can’t finish off what you started without my permission?” The scolding sent another wave of red blush over his cheeks, but he nodded. “What do you want baby?”

“Anything as long as it’s from you, Daddy.” He said, an innocent little smile spreading over his face. 

Louis hummed, trying to think about what he wanted to give to Harry – but he didn’t really have to think too long about it. There was a new vibrator in their wardrobe that both of them had been wanting to try on Harry since it had come in, with all of it’s extra speed settings. He went over to the wardrobe and rifled through their little chest to find it, tested it in his hand for just a moment, and then grabbed the lube. 

He poured some over the toy and teased it against Harry’s hole just for a moment before pressing it inside in a quick thrust. 

“Ah,” Harry cried out, sensitive from how long he’d been waiting, legs trembling. Louis turned it up to it’s second highest setting, a constant high stream of vibration, and held it against Harry’s prostate, watching as his entire body shook with it. “Daddy, oh, fuck,” Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut. Louis put a hand around himself and jerked himself off quick, knowing Harry wouldn’t last much longer. 

Harry froze suddenly, in a different way than he usually did right before he came, eyebrows pulled slightly down, then Louis followed. He hadn’t caught it at first, the missing sound of buzzing that had been there just seconds before. 

“Did that just -” Harry started with a laugh in his voice as Louis bit his lip to keep from laughing, too. 

“Maybe,” He said, finally breaking and laughing, too. He pulled it out of Harry and set it onto their nightstand before placing a chaste kiss onto Harry’s lips. They both giggled for a few moments, but Louis didn’t waste any time before he was straddling Harry’s hips and wrapping a hand around both of their dicks, stroking them together. He couldn’t be bothered to go down to the kitchen and get a second set of batteries, anyway. 

At least a vibrator dying in the middle of sex could be checked off their sexual bucket list. 

“Did we really forget to change the batteries on a toy after it came in?” 

“I guess so?” Harry said, still giggling. “I love you.” 

It was funnier than he thought it would have been, really. Not that that was something Louis ever particularly wanted to happen, but it was funny. He would fully admit that. The little surprises kept things interesting, anyway. 

The mood of the scene was mostly gone, by then, but Louis didn’t mind. And, from the way Harry was beaming up at him, it didn’t seem like he cared much, either. 

He took Harry’s cock into his mouth, his boy moaning in the process and squeezing his eyes shut as he threaded his hands through his hair. 

He wrapped a hand around himself, jerking himself off in time with the movements of his head bobbing with sucking Harry off. 

He didn’t mind being fast, sometimes. 

  
Harry wasn’t quite Harry Styles when he was in the studio or when he was just practicing to perform. 

Instead of the lavish outfits he’d started wearing on stage, he usually opted for jeans, or sometimes even sweatpants, and just one of Louis’ t-shirts. More often than not he would just be comfortable, making sure he knew the words and making sure he would be able to put on the best show he possibly could, rather than worrying about the theatrics of it. 

Those came in the moment, for Harry. 

They were things that Louis had to practice, rehearse and make sure he was going to get right, but Harry was a natural charmer. 

So as he sound checked the stage, the empty arena around them full of music even from where Harry stood at the center of it in trackies and a tank top, the energy was still incredible. 

It only got better when the crowd finally filed in, when the show was finally able to go on. 

Harry stepped out onto the stage, music already blasting over the speakers. 

The show ended, as always, with the words we’ll be alright, he and Harry’s personal mantra. The words they said to each other every day, every time anything went astray, and it was cathartic to have a stadium of thousands of people screaming it back. 

He could feel the energy from beneath the stage, and the moment Harry came running down, he wrapped him up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> To Bhia: the SNL tie is in fact very special thank you very much.


End file.
